monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Union ores
Where to get union ore? RaptorKing Mining spot +2 (spot at the top of the mountain) or mine the volcano, in an as hot area as possible (near lave-lakes, if you don't, you'll get things as iron ore) TheOnEhunter 14:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ok raptor this is what you do max out your mining at your Pokefarm and you should get union there. also if you make the cat go into a cave you bought with a bomb he'll blow himself out with a bunch of ores wihch are usually union. but the best way is to go to volcano scavenging lv7 in guild hall and go to the area where the black cats are(there should be a firespin behind them) and try the two mining spots there they'll have union.Camilo101 16:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC)Camilo101Camilo101 16:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Let's state this: I can't upgrade my pokke farm any more! I got the max upgrades for now! Ripper 17:53, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, what u do is buy a bomb, large barrel bomb, there is a felyne in front of a hole thing its pure black, if u have it upgraded which u may. i get all my union ores by going up to him. talking to him then after he tells u wut to mine with u press the Large Barrel Bomb, 75% chance u will recieve union ores. Demiibabii4u 01:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC) You have the mining all upgraded to max huh? Ripper 15:23, 22 April 2008 (UTC) yeah you kinda have to upgrade your farm to the max if you want union. Then like the demi thing said by talking to the cat(you should have purchased him and his hole to have complete mining) send him in their with a large bomb+ and he'll blow out up to 5 union ores i got once, along with about 8 other ores.66.99.22.101 16:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC)camilo10166.99.22.101 16:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I guess I will have to be patient for my WIFI max to arive and go online with other peeps to raise my HR level n stuff... O_o Ripper 11:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Dogsrock923: I have mining bomb, but I never get Union Ore. Do you have to me at a certain Hr.? I'm only at 4. Nope, no special HR, just the max. lvl of mining spot TheOnEhunter 19:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Dogsrock923: Mining Bomb? I have that...Still not getting Union though. Alright, heres what you have to do. u do have to be HR 5, u can find a guide on this wikia to tell you wut quests you have to do to get the urgents. When you finish your lao urgent, you should be able to upgrade your mining points to four. you should be able to get carbalite and union ore using bombs and by mining the points. I just went through all this this weekend so its still fresh in my mind. Truerurouni 15:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ... I know that... I need help with the lao urgent! Ok, heres what i did to pass my lao urgent. I mined from the giant sword at the farm to get the materials to make dark hammer. I then ate at the kitchen to get health and attack up. I had full los soul with attack and fierce jewels on it so i could get attack up large. first off i did away with his horn, then moved on to his stomach and pounded the hell outta him. Its not a kill but you will repel. Hope this is helpfull. Truerurouni 16:14, 30 April 2008 (UTC) 3 words: dual dragon ultimus TheOnEhunter 16:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Hell yeah DDU but you have to beat lao to get to fata first. i wish i could transfer my MH1 equip to MHF2... Truerurouni 16:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I killed lao with friends and just need to kill one rathalos for HR6 urgent. Too bad I SUCK at rathalos! Ripper 17:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, g rank raths are tough, im having trouble as well, still adjusting to the new difficutly level. Truerurouni 18:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Got x link? Ripper 18:33, 30 April 2008 (UTC) no, but i have been looking into that and others. im not entirly sure what i have to do or get to play online. Truerurouni 18:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) How DO you play online with people around the world? I can only play with my friend from school, and we have to be RIGHT NEXT to eachother. Dogsrock923 There is a guide for that on this wiki Ripper 10:13, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Can users of wifi max and xlink kai play together? I orderd a wifi max off amazon and i will get it in like 5 days. Truerurouni 16:07, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Alright since you guys are having a problem with xlink kai, ill help you. add my email DivineEternal@hotmail.com send me an email stating who you are and everything. alot of people are adding me for multiple reasons. after that, ill send you an email telling you everything you need. §EternalRemain 16:28, 1 May 2008 (UTC)